Sinario Files
Sinario files Links to temporary versions of the Sinario files to each chapter as they are modified to the translated version. As changes take place, the files will be updated (Take note of the revision date). If possible verify both the full version and summary. Report anything that seems off, suggest alterations, etcetera. Sinario Pack Pack of all worked Sinario files as they are developed, for who's lazy to click on each file. (Chapter 1 to 28 - 25 November 2009) ＜あの雲の向こう＞ Beyond the Clouds- Chapter 1 - Revision of: 19 August 2009 - One or two fixes applied. Verify please, point out any flaws. 天: Check ＜父親の背中＞ Father's Footsteps Chapter 2 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜再会＞ Reunion Chapter 3 - Revision of: Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜縞尻尾、ふわふわ尻尾＞ Striped Tail, Fluffy Tail Chapter 4 - Revision of: 19 August 2009 - Minor fixes. Verify please, point out any flaws. 天: Check ＜少女＞The Girl Chapter 5 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜胸の高鳴り＞ An Excited Heart Chapter 6 - Revision of: 19 August 2009 - Erroneous apostrophes corrected. All seems OK otherwise. Verify please. 天: Check ＜困惑＞ Embarrassed Chapter 7 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜彼方＞ In the Distance Chapter 8 - Revision of: 2 September 2009 - All seems OK. Verify please. 天: Check ＜出会い＞ The Meeting Chapter 9 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜秘密＞ A Secret Chapter 10 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜月に浮かぶ顔＞ Face in the Moon Chapter 11 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜葛藤＞ Complications Chapter 12 - Revision of: 3 September 2009 - Verify please. 天: Check ＜可憐＞ Lovely Chapter 13 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜気持ち＞ This Feeling Chapter 14 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜ライズストーム＞ Stormrise Chapter 15 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜逃走＞ Escape Chapter 16 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜思惑＞ Speculation Chapter 17 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜笑顔＞ A Happy Face Chapter 18 - Revision of: 11 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜手料理＞ Home Cooking Chapter 19 - Revision of: 18 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜過去＞ The Past Chapter 20 - Revision of: 17 October 2009 - Added corrections - No check done in game yet. 天: Check ＜夢＞ Dreams Chapter 21 - Revision of: 18 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜弟＞ Brother Chapter 22 - Revision of: 18 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check (Note: Game files reference this chapter as nº24.) ＜決別＞ Parting Ways Chapter 23 - Revision of: 18 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check (Note: Game files ref this chapter as nº22.) ＜解放＞ Liberation Chapter 24 - Revision of: 28 October 2009 - Verify please. (Note: Game files ref this chapter as nº23) 天: Check <真実> Truth Chapter 25 - Revision of: 25 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check ＜眠り＞ Sleep Chapter 26 - Revision of: 3 November 2009 - Verify please. 天: Check ＜大切なもの＞ What's important Chapter 27 - Revision of: 3 November 2009 - Verify please. (Note: Game files ref the chapter as nº28) 天: Check ＜信じるもの＞ What I believe Chapter 28 - Revision of: 18 November 2009 - Suggested fixes (天) applied. Verify please. 天: Check (Note: Game files ref the chapter as nº27) Modifications, suggestions, etc... : : Sorry if it seems like I'm nitpicking ^^""" Just want to get everything right with this finishing touch. Please do! I like you to nitpick! That is what you're getting paid for after all! =3 Although, seriously, I very much appreciate your hard work on all of this. PS: What may seem misplaced characters (Like a certain "c" instead of ...) or spaces before/in the middle/after words, it's mostly all connected to the apostrophe error, or better said, special character error... just an unimportant note, but may help spot anything just in case. Keep up the good work, Ama-kun. PPS: :3;; I'm ever so terribly sorry about me posting that picture of "you" on Wild Critters. Seems that now people are fapping to the sight of you. *Giggles* No problem, after all this I too want to polish this game until it shines. :P I'll pay attention to remnants of that apostroph error and don't worry about that pic. ^^"" I'm just a little worried that the guys on WC are starting to associate me too much with that cat-warrior and so will be alieneted once I change it to some other cat >.>""" Those are all the flaws I could find. The later chapters had less and less despite their length. Alright Komi, the rest is up to you. [Komi: WEDNESDAY IS UPDATE DAY! *cough* Added those changes, and, yes there's a chance there were less screw ups because I grew a new methodology for the thing. Special character errors were unavoidable as I did changes in Word though and they slipped past my eyes. Much appreciated for your hard work, Amarao. +snuggles+. Details on specific cases below.} Chapter 4: Just a note here: 天: Later it reads: "I search Tiegel's breast pocket for his bonus money and hand it to the barkeep to pay for the damages." That is the correct translation, but I just saw while beta-testing that Tiegel's shirt has no pockets (at least none you can see) I'll leave it up to you, Komi, to delete or keep the word "breast" here. Komi: You know how I feel on the translation matter, and even though we already adapted a few things, if we can keep them... personally I'll keep this around unless others feel it should go. It's an unimportant detail, but still~ 天: Alright then just let's keep it around. ^^ Chapter 25: !' This world is run entirely by the Holy Order. The Order's power is absolute, no force in our world could oppose them. '! Alright, try what you can with that. It was the only case where that happened though. About the double checking, what do you think we should do? I can of course pass the current files to or spellcheckers and see if they got some time to test them. Aside from that there'd be the option to add a link on WC asking for people to test it and report any errors (though I'm afraid that, you know, people will start nagging about this and that, and how it could be phrased better, thus pushing the release far-far-fa~r away. ^^") Altered. The cut paragraph now has a page of its own. Probably a bit overboard, but since it carries a whole message on itself, it's not too awful. Didn't quite fit in with the next few pages, so, though it'd be better left like so. Also, as to other checks, our proof readers and translators would be best. I'll scout up one or other slav- interested worker from WC and maybe someone from outside to give me direct feedback, but otherwise let's keep it tight. The project welcomed help since the start: We don't want naggers only now even though it can probably use polishing. Alright. I'll say from my side this thing now has green light and everything. Once your beta-testers have reported back, I think we can finally release this. (To be honest I really would like to get this out as soon as it's finished, just to see it finally "done" ^^)